Yours
by Edwardloverforever7
Summary: Izzy has been shipped back to Forks after 15 years in the UK. She likes to smoke cigs and weed, she is also a rebel. Oh lets not forget she has a strong liking for bad-boys. So when Mason shows an interest to make her his, will she follow, even though Charlie has told her to stay away from the gang leader? Possessive Edward and Bella AH No cheating!
1. Chapter 1

Driving through the rain was annoying enough, without Charlie constantly telling me who was good and who was a big no-no in this shitty little place known as Forks; my new home. My name is Isabella Swan, or mostly known as Izzy. The reason I'm even in this damn place is because of Renée, my evil mother. Yes she is such a...oh God why did she have to send me here. Can't Charlie take the bloody hint and shut up already. Well, you're probably really confused right now, well let me explain. You see I'm from the UK, well I was originally born in Washington, but Renée had enough and decided why the hell don't I take us all the way to England, as far away from Charlie as possible. Everything was great, we had a good sized house, I had great friends who would die for me and me for them, and Renée stayed away from me. You see Mother Dearest didn't know I smoked some pot, and got all scared when she caught me and my friends in my room. I told her it wasn't really a big deal but to her I might as well have proclaimed that I had slowly created a mini family with separate guys. Gosh, she made such a big deal out of a small thing and sent me off to Charlie.

"So Bells, I was thinking maybe I could order us some pizza and we could eat in today, oh and I haven't really changed much in your room just the basics, oh and don't worry kiddo I don't mind you being rebellious for a week or two but after that you need to stop because I've got to report back to Renée how you're doing..."

Did he even hear himself, REPORT back to that BI,,,urgg!

"Yeah fine ok Charlie."

That was basically my answer to all his questions.

We finally arrived to my new home, or old home, whatever. It was small not that big but who cares, once I turn 18 I'm leaving and going back to UK, I don't care if I've finished these lots High School or whatever. As I opened the door to Charlie's "Baby", I looked around and noticed a group of kids about my age standing outside the opposite house to Charlie's. They were wearing black clothes and leather jackets, smoking. Hmmm, I wouldn't mind a smoke right about now.

"Bells stop looking over there! I told you THOSE hooligans over are some of the NO-NO'S here, stay away from them."Charlie practically shouted.

I gave them one last look only to see a new person there. He was gorgeous. Bronze messy hair, tall, Reallly good looking from what I could see, and holding a fag in his mouth. As I gave him a once over, I swear he smirked, but just as quick it came, it was gone. He looked at me with a blank expression, but his eyes told a whole different story. They were hypnotising, beautiful green eyes. Staring right at me. All to soon though a strawberry blonde came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Right the best ones are always taken.

I then turned around and continued into my new place for the time being.

"Bells, you see that trouble maker outside with the ginger hair...yeah thats the one you are not to go anywhere close to. Understand, Mason over there is part of a gang, which I don't want you involved in."

"Yeah ok Charlie", Yep same answer as always.

"Ok Kiddo, I'll get us some Pizza, then we can catch up and you can tell me all about UK and my Wi... Umm you Mom."

"Yeah ok Charlie".

Man what am I gona do here?

**Yes this is my second story, nothing related to my first one, and yes like I said before I'm team Edward all the way, so no cheating in this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, alerted and favourite this story and me! It means loads to me!**

**Disclaimer: whoops! I forgot to add this in last time! Don't own anything related to Twilight!**

BPOV

Waking up to rain wasn't anything new for me, since it rained loads in the UK. However, waking up at 5am with shitty rap music was a first. I looked at my alarm clock to see if it was that, but nope I had set the alarm for 7am, not bloody 5! Making my way downstairs from where you could hear the crap...

"A one, two, three! Go!...Go Charlie you can do it! Just one more ! Yeah!"

What. The. Hell! He is officially crazy. Who does star jumps at 5am wearing no top and leggings. Again, what the hell!

"Umm, Charlie, what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh Bells, This is really good, didn't you ever wonder how your old man kept such a good figure?"

I was shocked; I think I went to the Harry Potter Petrified state.

"Yeah ok Charlie, so listen I was really hoping you could lower the damn music so I could get some rest, after all you enrolled me into that bloody school, so I need some rest."

"Nu-uh Bells an early riser always gets the...oh I can't remember but it's something good. Anyhow, you would have had to get up early anyways because I can't drop you off. I've got to meet up with Billy so we can discuss the camping trip. Me and some of the guys are going camping in Port Angeles in 2 weeks time. And don't worry Ren thinks me and you are going together so she won't phone the house. You're old enough to stay here alone. Look sweetheart I know we haven't spent hardly any time together, but I want you to know that... I'm the cool Dad."

Oh here's me thinking we were about to have a heart to heart.

"Ok Charlie. So has Renée at least sent my bike over?"

"Oh yeah Bells, so cool. Your gona have to let me ride it around once or twice with the guys."

Yeah like that's ever gona happen. My Harley Davison was MY baby. No one was gona touch him. And yes I have named THE BIKE A GUYS NAME. I mean guys always name their cars and bikes girls name; the sexist pigs, so I decided I'll name mine the Reaper.

"Kay bye Bells, have a great day!"

Charlie left so I decided to get ready.

After countless hard life changing decisions, I finally decided on my acid washed ripped skinnies, and my black tank top. Usually I never wore any top which would reveal my back to Renée, you see I have dark angel wings all down my back, and if she sent me here on the bases of weed, then she would have sent me to jail on the bases of some ink. I also had some piercing, which actually somehow didn't get noticed by Ren. I mean when you live with someone who has a nose ring, countless ear piercings and spider bites, I would reckon that you would immediately see them, but no my Mother can ignore when she wants too. I think she only used the weed as an excuse to send me here, because Phil her new boyfriend didn't like the idea of a teenager living with them.

Anyhow after popping on my floral print Doc Martins, I grabbed my backpack and stuffed in my fags, wallet, IPod and some pens and pencils. Putting on some black eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and some wine coloured matt lip stain, I went running down the stairs I quickly had toast and some strong tea, and grabbed my bike's keys and leather jacket.

Stepping out thankfully the rain had stopped for the time being. I walked around the side of Charlie's place and found Reaper covered in a cover up thingy. I placed my helmet on and drove to the school reading the road signs. When I finally reached the damned place it was 8:35am and packed with kids. Driving towards the parking space for bikes, I parked Reaper and slid off. As I took my helmet off the kids just stopped. You know the way they show in films when the "It" girl or boy walk through. Well yeah it was creepy. As I straightened up a girl with strawberry blonde hair came running over. O-kaaay. She looked really familiar.

"How DARE you park there! If Master finds out you parked in his place your gona be dead. Move girl, or else...or else I'll..I'll.."

"You'll what?"

Gasps everywhere around the parking lot were heard. Ok so this lot have soo rehearsed this shit.

"She'll move she'll move Tanya. Just don't tell Mason. I'll explain to her, please she is new so she doesn't know."

Ok, so some blonde boy is trying to save me from Tanya, emphases on trying.

"Oh no, no I REALLY do want to know what _Tanya _will do if I don't _obey_ her request."

The blonde boy practically leaped across from me to stand all the way to the other side when a couple of motor cycles made their way through the parking lot to where me and Tan-ban were standing.

Fuck she actually bowed at the motorcyclist.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, silly girl", Tanya smirked.

As the lead motorcyclist took off his helmet, I realised it was the hotty from yesterday. Bronze hair guy. Close up he was even more handsome, with his eyebrow piercing and right sided lip piercing. However, I kept the blatant need off my face while checking him out.

"What do we have here guys?", his velvet voice practically purred.

Ok maybe I should have moved...

**Sorry to leave it here. Hope you guys like it**

I won't probably be able to update as quick as I have this time round, all depends on if I'm busy or not, but I will try.x


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I'm floored guys with the response to this fic. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of it!**

**Bpov**

"Master I had told this little brat to move out of your place, but she didn't bother to listen to me at all. Instead she tried to banter with me." Tanya grassed

Stupid cow, as if she just had to repeat it all. Well she's mistaken if she thinks I'll just apologize and move. Oh no Izzy _never_ says sorry.

"I.." Ok, so I had begun to tell them all what happens when you mess with Izzy, but was rudely interrupted by one of the followers of "Master Mason". The guy was tall, not as tall as Mason, with black hair and a built body.

"I'll sort this one out Master; she won't EVER do something like this again after I'm through with her."

With that he sprinted towards me and threw me over his shoulder before I could do anything beside give out a yelp.

"What the fuck! You crazy ass, put me down now..!"Ok so shouting wasn't working so I began hitting him with all my strength, which only caused him to retaliate.

SMACK!

Oh no he did_ not_ just smack my ass!

"LET GO OF HER THIS INSTANT FELIX OR SO HELP ME GOD, YOU'RE GONA DIE!"

Mason seemed pissed for some reason, probably realised that his member was gona get taken to the principle, since teachers had begun making their way towards us. Felix quickly put me straight and left like the good little puppy he is behind Mason.

"What is going here, everyone get to class the bell just went off." Some teacher said.

Glancing around one more time I said,

"This isn't over, and if anyone else ever gets the bright idea of picking me up AND touching me without my permission, your gona so regret it. Oh and _Felix _just because I've warned everyone else, don't think I'm leaving you with just that. If I was you I would be not only watching if my _Master_ needs to shit, but also in case someone is after you. I think I heard accidents have become pretty high in small towns."

With that I turned on my heel and walked inside the school.

**-LUNCH TIME-**

The days gone to a total pile of shit, while I never saw anyone else from the little fake cult group, everyone else seemed to whisper and stay as far away from as they could. God I wanted these low lives to fear me, but not like this. They weren't scared of me, but of what Mason would do if they were caught talking to me. Well I guess I know what being a loner feels like.

As I made my towards the cafeteria, everyone went totally silent. Yep these guys have totally practised.

I ignored them and moved into the line for some lunch. Everything looked revolting, guess I'll have to bring in my food from now on. Picking up a water bottle, then a dried up piece of cake, I made my way towards the dinner lady who everyone was paying. As I stood in the line, I felt someone really close behind me. Ok so someone clearly had a death wish, since they were breathing down my bloody neck. I only ignored them because it was now my turn to pay.

"$2.65 please"

Man this Dollar stuff is so confusing, as I was taking the correct amount out; I felt an arm slowly curing around my waist. What the hell!

"Wh.."

"It's on me."

Turning around, well as much as I could with the person holding me, I saw Mason.

What was he doing?

"Umm, no I have the money, I'll pay myself thank you very much."

"Next"

So even the lunch lady was with him. Huffing I tried to walk forward. Yep emphasis on _tried_, since Mason kept his bloody hold on me, and had one of his puppies take both of our trays.

"Look thank you for that but now get your hands off me!"

Mason just looked at me and then began shouting. No not at me but everyone else.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP NOW!"

Everyone when silent and turned to look at him and me. What was he doing!

"So I want all you idiots to understand that I will not tolerate what Felix did today in the morning towards what is MINE! If I find or see or even hear any of you so much as TOUCH or say anything to _my _Isabella you're going to be in a, shall we call it a _sticky situation_. Felix has been warned only because he wasn't aware of the fact that Isabella is your Mistress, like I am your Master. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Shocked. Yes that what I am. How dare he, I mean I love when a guy gets all domineering but only if it's my_ Boyfriend_, not some cult leader who _Thinks_ I'm his girlfriend!

"Whooho slow down mate! What do you mean _mine_? I'm NOT yours!"

To this he just grabbed my hand and walked, no dragged us out the cafeteria. The next thing I feel is being slammed into the wall next to the entrance into the cafeteria. He didn't let me get hurt since he kept a hand behind my head.

We were so close, both breathing each other's breathes.

"Isabella, I don't appreciate your attitude towards me in front our people. You are Mine, just as I am YOURS. What don't you understand about this huh?"

Ok how am I meant to answer that with him looking at me with such hunger and lust in his eyes?

"I...I ummm...You.."

Pathetic that's what I had become. God what is wrong with me?

Just as I cleared my head to respond to him, Mason crushed his lips onto mine. Heaven that's what it felt like. I didn't even bother denying it. I slowly moved my hands and wrapped them into his hair, doing this I earned myself a growl. Yes I said growl, could he get any hotter. He moved his right hand into my hair and his left found purchase on my hip. I couldn't stop myself; I ended up moaning like a dog in heat when I felt his tongue in my mouth.

"Mhmmmmm Mason...""I breathed/moaned

Dragging his lips to my throat, I heard him mumbling.

"Whaaa?" Yes I had officially become a pile of goo. Mason slowly kissed and nipped his way toward my ear.

"I said, it's Edward. Only Edward for you my Isabella"

Hmmm, Edward. Suits him.

"Edward" I said, to which he growled again.

"Fuck, if I knew you would growl every time I said Edward, I wouldn't stop."

He pulled me even closer to him, if that was possible.

"My Isabella it's you who makes me become a beast. I can't seem to control myself when I see you or if I'm with you. Tell me. Tell me your mine. Come on Baby tell me."

Man I would love to be his.

"I'm.."

"Master Tanya is on the phone, she wants to talk to you about her, Irina and your night which is scheduled this Saturday. I think she mentioned something about the right type of lingerie."

What the fuck! I looked up into Ed-Mason's eyes, to see him looking on the floor.

"Hmm tell her red will do for her since she is blonde, and ...Irina can wear the maroon set. Now go I'm busy."

I can't believe he just said that in front of me no less. How can he stand there planning his threesome in front of me? Oh no if he thinks Izzy will just become another one of his whores, he has another thing coming!

"Mmmhhh my Isabella. You smell so good." Really? Is he really going to carry on.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." I stated with gritted teeth.

He looked at me in confusion. What is he confused, that I didn't just ignore what he had done?

"Isabella what's wrong baby?"

Ok he wants to know what's wrong I'll tell him what's wrong!

"Really, your actually asking me wants wrong? You call me yours and yourself mine, then what the hell was that? Huh. Did you or did you not just plan a threesome and give out exactly what colour lingerie you wanted those whores to wear, while I was standing right the FUCK IN FRONT OF YOU!" I was soo pissed at this moment.

He looked at me with a blank expression now.

"Yes Isabella I did just tell them what colour lingerie to wear, and yes I did just plan a threesome with Tanya and Irina...But n.."

"I don't GIVE A FUCK, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE EVER TRYING TO TOUCH, LOOK OR EVEN TALK TO ME! I HATE YOU! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I shouted. The nerve of him. Such a bastard. I pushed passed him and began running towards the car park. I couldn't stand to look at him any longer. As I was about to round the corner, Mason the asshole pulled my arm and brought me crashing into his chest.

"Look Isabella.."

**Yep sorry guys for ending this here, but I hope you lot enjoyed reading the update. Oh and I would really like it and appreciate it if anyone who is reading my story to review it and write what you think will happen or should happen. I need some ideas guys, and if I do end up choosing one of you lots ideas, don't worry I will defiantly mention your name at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Thanks for the reviews and stuff, you don't know how good it feels when I read positive things from you guys. I never really thought of myself as a good writer, so it makes me even happier to see the positive response to this fic. However, when reading through the reviews someone wrote me something threw a "Guest" :**

_**Guest 7/5/12 . chapter 3 **_

_**Well you lost me as a reader after you promised no cheating. I guess its how authors like you like to try to sucker people in with their summaries. Just bullshit in my book.**_

**I would just like to say if I have stated that I'm not gona include any cheating in this fic, then I will NOT include any cheating. Including the threesome bit was to add tension and drama to the fic, so I would appreciate if you don't just assume about me and other authors.**

**Anyhow, thank you others who have stuck by me, and this is for you guys, since I wasn't really gona update today but reading threw the reviews on my phone, I just had to. Hope you enjoy! X**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight!**

BelieverALEX 7/5/12 . chapter 3

**_Am thinking right now the lingerie isnt for him. Since he's a gang leader and they are sluts maybe he's using them to set someone up or something like that who owe him money. I don't know but i do know that was an awesome update!_ Great minds think alike! X**

**BPOV**

"Isabella enough! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TANYA AND IRINA MEAN NOTHING. If you let me complete my sentence you would have heard me saying that it's a setup for some payback on James Matthews. Yes baby, we are going to take photos of them all together then send it to his wife Victoria. He tried to rape Rose who is Emmet's girlfriend. Emmet can't do anything else right now, because he is jail for beating James up that night. This is the only way for a non violent attack. Do you understand me now my Isabella?"

Oh God, how stupid am I! I can't believe I went all crazy on his ass like that.

Glancing up at him through my lashes I began,

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just a really jealous person. If you say your mine then you are ONLY mine. I can't share you. And if you want me then...I'm yours."

Before anything else could be said between us, Edward once again crashed his lips upon mine. The kiss was a very passionate one, with hands wondering, and tongues clashing. Finally I broke away to be able to breathe, but this didn't stop Edward. He carried on kissing from my lips to my neck, once there he began licking and sucking on my right side. Fuck he was so gona leave a massive mark on me.

"Mhhhmmmm Edward, baby your gona leave a mark on me."

He still didn't stop and only sucked harder. After he was pleased with the results, he licked over it and gently kissed it.

"My Isabella I'm only marking what is mine baby."He smirked.

Man I loved his smirk, so to even the score, I attacked his neck and began leaving a series of love bites or hickeys whatever the hell they were called. I wanted all the bitches to be able to see that he belonged to me. By giving him the hickeys all over his neck, it helped those whores to see he was mine from every angle.

"Fuck baby I'm all yours. Only yours. I love it when you get all feisty. My Kitten, that's what you are."

Before we could carry on the lunch bell rang. Damn we didn't even get to the best part!

"Come on Kitten, let's get you to class. So what class do you have?"

Taking my timetable out, I saw I had Art. Yes finally a good subject.

"Art, ummm room A8"

Edward grabbed my hand in his and began taking both of us there.

"Do you have art too Edward?"

"Kitten, if you call me that one more time, I won't be taking you to art. And yes to answer your question I have art too."

Hmm so he loves it when I call him Edward. Hahaha I must keep that in mind.

Reaching the room Edward held the door for me, before placing his arm around my waist and guiding me towards the teacher.

"Mrs Jones, this is Isabella. She's new."

Mrs Jones turned around to look at me and just stared for a second. Ok that's weird.

"Umm hi Mrs Jones?"

Ok talking seemed to get her out of her day dream.

"Oh yes sorry child, why don't you take a seat next to Mike over there."

Looking around I saw Mike. Ahhaha he was that little wuss who came to_ save _me earlier.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary, she will be sitting next to me." Although Edward was saying this calmly, you could easily tell he was pissed off.

"But there is no space Mason, if you don't remember Irina is your partner. Your entire project has been done with her, so I can't allow you to change now."

Irina. Really could this get any bad!

"I don't care! Isabella is going to be my partner and Irina can be Mike's, let's ask them if they have a problem with this, shall we. IRINA! MIKE! GET OVER HERE!"

Mike came running, but Irina came more like walking the catwalk. She stood a little too close to Edward for my liking.

"Yes Master, what can I help you with?"

Edward didn't even glance at her; he was too busy giving Mrs Jones evils.

"I want you to tell Mrs Jones here, that you wouldn't mind becoming Mike's partner, since I want my Isabella as my partner."

Irina looked angry for a second, before agreeing with her _Master_. Bitch.

"Yes Mrs Jones. Mike and I can become partners."

"But Irina you have always worked with Mason. I really liked the real life piece you both submitted of each other nude. It was so life like, with all the right tones and painting style."

WHAT! NUDE PAINTINGS WTH MY EDWARD!

Edward could probably feel the anger from me since I was most likely crushing his hand right now.

"Mrs Jones she has already agreed. And beside if I remember correctly they weren't completely nude, we still had out under garment ON."

Oh so this one was a bitch too.

"Fine. Get into your seats and let's begin our lesson."

**Ok guys that's it for today. Who could Mrs Jones be? And whats with Irina?**

**Please review good and bad.x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks for the reviews people.x**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

The rest of art went pretty ok to be honest. Mrs Jones requested us to draw anything we wanted since it was our first day and all. The only condition she had was that it be done using materials which would dry quickly, since she wanted to view all the pieces at the end. I decided to draw Edward using charcoals. Yes I'm pathetic, I know but I can't help myself. Anyhow, the lesson was spent quietly, and just when there was 15minutes left before the end bell, Mrs Jones told us to stop. Slowly, she got each person to come up and show their piece. They were pretty good pieces amongst the group.

"Irina, come up and show us your latest masterpiece."

Right Masterpiece because she was Irina. Not picking favourites as _all_ was she.

"Well I don't know about it being a masterpiece, but I hope you like it."

She lifted and revealed her piece. GASP

That bitch!

"This is a sketch I created of Master and me. I hope I could do it justice. Master?"

The bloody paper had a pretty good sketch of Edward sitting on a chair, shirtless with a fag hanging out of his mouth. He was also holding a glass of what appeared to be rum or whisky. And Irina was sitting by his feet with her hand on his thigh. URG!

"Yes Irina, it's very good."

Edward was still staring at the piece with an expression I couldn't really point out. I just knew that it pissed me off. Right I had to know if there was any history between them too or anyone else in his little group.

"Thank you Master. It means a lot to me that you like it."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Beaming she went back to her seat.

"Isabella come up please."

Oh so the smile just went with my name, huh. Defiantly not picking favourites.

I lifted my piece to reveal Edward's face. It was a close up when he was about to kiss me. It showed his hunger to consume me, mark me as his.

"Oh...wow Isabella I didn't know you were this good. That's amazing. I love the strokes you added to emphasis the shadowed areas."

"Thank you Mrs Jones"

I just wanted to go back to my seat so this lesson could end. Sitting back down, Edward was just about to stand when the bell went off.

"Ok Mason we will see your piece next lesson, no homework for today. Oh and Isabella a word please."

Great was she gona tell me to move again.

Edward looked at me once he had his bag.

"I'll wait outside for you my Isabella."

"Ok" I said. What I was still confused and pissed at Edward and his little whore gang friends.

Once everyone left, Mrs Jones looked at me. The anger or dislike I thought would instantly appear on her face, didn't. Instead she was looking at me with guilt and sorrow.

"Isabella, I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted towards you. Irina... well she's my best friend's daughter, and I know how much she likes Mason. I just thought you were the new girl who was trying to take her place. I'm sorry dear."

Oh right so that explains it.

"No it's ok, I understand your reaction."

"Well that's all you may go dear."

"Thanks"

Yep awkward.

Stepping outside I looked around for Edward but couldn't see him. Hmm he probably already went to class, seeing as I was 5 Minutes late. Walking towards my English class; which was practically opposite the art class, I saw a figure from the corner of my eyes. Turning around I saw Edwards back. Smiling I stepped towards him only to stop and see he wasn't alone. Irina the bitch was standing opposite him. I decided to make my presence known, when she leaped into his arms and nuzzled his neck. And to make matters worse Edward the dick didn't even push her off. No, he encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

Huh, I should have known he was lying about being mine. Instead of going up to them, I just turned and went into class.

Lesson ended with me in a daze. This was my last lesson so I walked out to the parking lot, only to find Mason's bike and his little group's bikes gone. I looked at my phone to see if he left me a message or something only to find none. (We had exchanged numbers earlier after our fight.)

Putting my helmet on I left to go home.

Arriving back I could see Mason's gang members at his front porch again. So he was home most likely. I couldn't see him or Irina. Deciding I had enough torture for today I turned around to head back, only to see one of upstairs windows opening. There stood Irina. What was she doing there? Finding my eyes, she gave me a smirk before turning around and disappearing.

Fuck him, and fuck her. I don't need him.

I walked inside and threw my bag on the floor. I then proceeded to smoke in my garden for a good couple of hours. I had already finished 2 packets by the time my stomach rumbled. Walking inside I noticed my phone was blinking. Picking it up I saw the missed calls and voicemail. It was from Mason the dick. I listened to the voicemail, hearing him demanding I call him back as soon as possible. I looked at when it was sent, only to see 4:35pm. And it was now 6:47pm. I dialled his number only for it to ring for ages. Just when I was about to hang up, it was finally answered.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice. Who the fuck was this?

"Where's Mason?" I demanded. Yes I'm pissed right now.

"Sorry he is _extremely_ busy right now in the shower, you wanna leave a message or call later. Umm... maybe in 4-5 HOURS."

"No I-.." I began.

"Tanya come over here NOW!" That was defiantly Mason's voice.

"Sorry, (giggles) Master needs me in the shower. Call back later or something."

How could he do this to me? For once I felt tears threatening to break from my eyes. I was sad and heartbroken more than angry. Fuck did this mean I had fallen in love with him?

**Sorry to leave it like this. But what can I say I love me some angst! Don't worry though they won't cheat on each other! Oh and the reason Edward is called Master by his gang members is because, his God Father is a mob boss and therefore has everyone call him Master. Since he is training Edward to be the next leader, he had made it a rule for all the members to call Edward Master too. Hey I understand some of you will most likely get bored with all the doubts Bella has against Edward, but remember she has only known him for a day, and she has never felt like this with anyone else. Edward too has only known Bella for a day, although he wants her really bad, he doesn't really understand the meaning of a relationship between girlfriends and boyfriends. Please review guys, and give me some ideas I could include!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own Twi.**

**Epov (where BPOV left off)**

I can't BELIEVE that BITCH! How dare she enter _my_ fucking room without my permission!

"TANYA GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Oh she is so gona get it.

"Y-yess M-m-master?" she stuttered

"Why the fuck are you stuttering now huh? You are NOT new in this gang. You have been with us for a few years now, so what the FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

She couldn't lie, since that was one of our rules in the gang, and if I felt that she was lying or had lied to me, then she would be punished, severely.

"I...I...umm Master please, your phone was ringing, so I went to answer it, since you were in the shower."

Pathetic Bitch, she wasn't even looking at me, but had her eyes steadily trained to the floor.

"Did I ask you to answer my phone if I wasn't available? ...No I don't quite remember saying that. You WILL be punished for this, and you have lost any kind of trust I had, therefore you can't crash here again until you gain my trust." I sneered.

"Y..yes Master."

Since my parent died when I was 11 years old, my Godfather Aro Volituri the big bad Mob boss, got me a house and trusted me enough to look after it. I had no money problem thanks to my parents and Aro. Therefore, I allowed my gang members to crash at my place if they wanted to. However, the main condition of this was that you are not allowed to enter my bedroom or the whole top floor. I have my bathroom, bedroom, parent's room and music room here. Downstairs they are more than welcome to stay.

Dragging Tanya with me I arrived downstairs, to find all the members sitting in the living room. Emmet, Jasper and I were really close. Like I would kill and die for you close. So generally I trusted them the most. After them came their girlfriends Alice and Rose. Currently sitting in the room were, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Gianna, Alec, Jane, Kate, Irina, Riley, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Jared. I pulled Tanya forward.

"Everyone, I want you all to know that Tanya has broken a rule. She went into my room without my permission AND answered my fucking phone." I stated angrily.

Some of them had shocked looks, while some just gave her the evils.

"Well, M whose phone was it?" Emmet asked.

Fuck, I didn't even ask her who had called.

"I don't know who was it Tanya?"

"Ummm, i-iit wass, urrr Isssa-Isabella." She said while looking at the floor.

"FUCK, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ANSWER MY PHONE, ESPESIALLY WHEN IT WAS ISABELLA, YOUR MISTRESS! YOU BITCH! YOU JUST EARNED THE BASEMENT PUNISHMENT!", I shouted

She looked up at me in fear. Good she should feel fear. You see the last person to be taken in the basement, well let's just say they are somewhere far, far away where only insects can have access to them.

"Rose and Alice I want you both to conduct this punishment. I want a through report tomorrow. Now go, take this traitor with you."

After that I left. I had to get to My Isabella's place. Fuck what the hell would that Bitch have said to her?

-Outside Izzy's place-

Bang, bang, BANG

"Isabella, come on open the door!"

She wasn't opening the damn door. Think Mason, think. Ok I don't know where English Isabella would place her spare key, but I do know where American Charlie would place the spare key. Looking under the WELCOM mat, I found it. Yes, so damn predictable.

Unlocking the door I came face to face with MY Isabella. There she sat on her dining table eating her food.

"Why didn't you open that door ISABELLA, I'VE BEEN BANGING AND SHOUTING FOR FUCKING AGES! What the hell is wrong?"

Ok so maybe I shouldn't have shouted, but I was so fucking worried.

"What's wrong with _me_? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT'S WRONG WITH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVEN TALK,LOOK OR EVEN COME NEAR ME...YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!", she shouted. Fuck she looked so hot. Her face was really red, like I imagine it would be after I had fucked her for a looooong time. And those tits kept moving with every deep breath she took. Man, I'm getting so fucking hard just thinking about how she would...wait did she call me a cheater?

"Cheater? Why would I be a cheater?" I asked confused.

"Just leave Mason." She seemed tired now.

"No, not until we talk this through and you explain what you mean by cheater? And it's Edward to you, not Mason."

She looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"Fine, you really wanna know then why don't _you_ tell me why Tanya answered your phone while you were in the shower? Why you asked her to join you? Why you DIDN'T push Irina off you when she embraced you, but instead hugged her back, oh and let's not forget you didn't even text me or call when you left early after school. If I'm your girlfriend then aren't you meant to wait for me or at least text me?" she looked so sad. Gone was My Kitten, in her place was a broken and insecure Isabella.

I get her though, if this all happened with us too reversed then I would have probably murdered someone already.

So I explained about Tanya to her.

"...And we came back early because we got a call saying someone had broken in my place. Getting back we found no one."

"And Irina, what about her?"

"Ok, so this isn't really my story to tell, but fuck it I'm not losing you over the right thing to do shit. Ok... so Irina used to have an older sister who basically looked after her like a Mom, while their real Mom was too busy drinking and fucking random men. Well you remember that picture Irina drew in Art class? That was a memory. She came banging on my door crying. I would have her punished on normal occasions, because no one is allowed to come upstairs at my place. It's off limits unless I say so. So I quickly put some jeans on and open the door, only to find Irina a total mess. I then shut my door and took her downstairs and asked her what was wrong. That was when she sat on the floor and told me how her older sister Mags had OD'd. We stayed up all night, with her crying and me drinking. At school while I was waiting for you, she said she wanted to talk for a second and just jumped in my arms, she began telling me how she missed Mags and then she began crying. You will probably soon find out that I don't like it when women cry, so I loosely put my arms around her and patted her a few times, then told her you must be waiting for me, and walked off. But obviously you had left, after thinking I had chosen Irina over you. Kitten when I said I'm yours, and your mine, I meant it. If I wanted Irina or Tanya, I could have had them, but I don't and never will. Baby...this is really embarrassing but I've..ummm I umm.."

"What Edward, what is it?" she asked worried.

Fuck, I'm gona sound like such a pussy now.

"Umm Isabella I've only ever... well I'm not a virgin but I've only ever been with one girl, well woman, and that was when Aro gifted her to me for the night on my 14th Birthday as a passage of becoming a man. Fuck this is embarrassing, but I was scared and ending up getting really drunk, only to find myself awake the next morning to a used condom and thong."

Quite, you couldn't hear a single fucking thing. Isabella is probably losing her need for me now. FUckin hell Mason you shouldn't have told her!

"Edward, look at me. Edward come on" she said

I managed to finally look up to see into Isabella's chocolate eyes. They were so close to me. Then she pounced.

And the next thing you now she's straddling me and were kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Mhmmmm Fuck Edward!, Baby don't ever do that to me again. I don't want ANY bitch touching you, innocent or not, understand?" she demanded.

"Fuck my Kitten, I love it when you get all feisty, and yes Baby, there won't be a next time because your gona be with me all the fucking time." I growled.

Yes, I know she loves that.

"Edward!"She moaned.

"Wait...Edward wait."

I was too busy kissing and sucking her neck to stop.

"What Kitten?" I mumbled.

"Edward you said no one was allowed in your room or the upstairs part right?"

"Yes, I did but you can go there whenever you want Baby." I carried on licking her swan like neck. Mhhh she is so fucking beautiful.

"No, Edward when I came back from school, I saw your gang members outside, but I remember being really pissed because you or Irina weren't there. Then just as I was gona turn around, Irina opened your bedroom window. Is your window the one on the right hand side?" she asked

I was shocked. Why would Irina do that?

"Yes Baby it is. I wasn't there because we; Emmet, Jasper and I, were searching the forest around my place to see if we could catch anyone trying to run. What the fuck was Irina doing there...? Look Baby don't worry we WILL find out tomorrow, ok? One of our rules in our gang is that no one can lie. And if you say you saw her, and she refuses, then I'll have her punished. I trust you more than her."

It was true; Isabella had me wrapped around her little pinky. But I was glad, because she was all MINE. And only fucking mine.

"So, are we ok baby? I'm sorry that you had to see that and if you don't believe me then you can ask around. I'll always be honest with you Darling."

I looked into her eyes while saying that. Although I felt so attached to Isabella, I didn't know if she felt the same way. Will she forgive me for being at the wrong place at the wrong time?

**So what do you think guys? Sorry it's late, I was ill.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. However, why do some "guests" just hate me? LOL one called my work repetitive and shit. Well mate, I just wanna say if you don't like it, then don't read it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but calling someone's work shit just because you don't like it and accusing me of going against the whole NO CHEATING thing was really stupid. I'm not into DOM/SUB thing sweetheart, so I'm not looking for "power" or "control". Man I had no idea some people can feel so strongly about a fic. At the end of the day, I'm not a proper writer, and I only write as a hobby. In real life events we may see something which can cause a lot of harm or hurt to us, however, maybe that wasn't really the case through someone else's eyes. I felt EPOV was important at this point because of the negative reactions to Edward. So I hope this cleared up some of the questions, but if you do still have some, feel free to mention them in the reviews. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight!**

**Bpov (2 weeks later)**

Things have been going great since that day. Edward did ask Irina while I was present, to which she replied back saying Tanya had told her to close the window, since Edward was busy. When Edward asked her why she would listen to Tanya, she said she was just so excited to even step foot in his room that she didn't question her. I still thought she was lying, but her story lined up with what Tanya said. Tanya said she just wanted Irina to get in trouble so she could become closer to her _Master_. Needless to say Tanya increased her punishment to no crashing at Edwards place.

Currently, Edward and I are chilling on his bed.

"Kitten, I want you to stay here tonight." Edward said, while stroking my arm. He had a leg hitched over my hip, so I was practically underneath him.

"Edward, you know I can't. Charlie doesn't know about us, and if I stay here then he will find out and..." As I was talking the phone rang.

Getting up I fished the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello..."

"Hey Bells, it's your cool Dad, anyhow I wanted to let you know that me and the guys are heading out for that 2 weeks camping trip today, and we may stay longer. Don't worry though I'll call and let you know..."

"Charlie, hurry up!(giggling)" said a female voice.

Oh, so this was Charlie's "male" friends, huh!

"uhh (cough), Oh Bells That was Billyyyy's son, yeh Jacob, he uhh has hit puberty and well you know how it is..." Ahhhaha he is so lying.

"No sorry Charlie, I don't know how it is, seeing as I'm a female not male." I was only messing with him.

"Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go now Bells. Take care Bye!"

Laughing I closed the phone. Turing around I saw Edward had left the room to give me some privacy.

I decided to go and find him and give him the staying surprise.

Walking down the stairs, I could hear a range of voices talking. His stupid gang. Out of them all I only really talk to Rose and Alice. Emmet and Jasper sometimes, but only when Edwards there.

"Master, I was wondering if you could come with me tonight. You know help me with that thing." Said Heidi.

Bloody hell, another stupid blonde who had the hots for MY MAN.

Walking up to Edward , I climbed into his lap. He placed his hand over my stomach possessively.

"Yeah, ok Heidi we can go tonig.." Edward began.

Oh hell no! I do trust him more than I did, but that didn't mean I trust her one bit.

"Actually, no can do Heidi. _Me_ and Edward are busy tonight and for the next 2 weeks." Yeah I admit I said that all smug. But can you blame me.

"What are you on about Baby?" Aww Edward looks so cute all confused.

"Well, Charlie just called and told me that he was going on a 2 week camping trip with his "male" friends, but the hilarious thing is I heard a female in the background. Anyhow, I can stay over, or you can stay with me at mine. Up to you Baby." I gave him my best seductive look, and did the whole bite your bottom lip thing.

Hook, line and sinker.

"I want you all to get the fuck out my place right this second." Edward growled. All the while staring into my eyes. His grip only tightened when Heidi complained.

"But Master, you said you would help me." Man it looked like she was about to cry from her voice.

"I can't I have much more important stuff to do. Demetri can help you. Now get the fuck out!" Edward then picked me up and began nibbling on my neck. Fucker knew I would start moaning like a banshee when he did that.

"MMMMHHHHHHHH! EDWARDDDDDD BABYYYY UUPPSTAIRES NOW!"

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I was ill. Thanks for the reviews and everything! Now I suck at writing lemons so if anyone can write good lemons then please pm me. Until then I doubt I'll be able to update. I just have a few things which I would like in the lemon, but other than that the writer has free reign. X**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

BPOV

I didn't even relize when Edward moved us from the back room to his bedroom. Rough kisses, and clinging to each other. Clothes were ripped in haste to feel skin on excitement that we were going to have so much time on our hands to be with eachother without any distubance, was fueling our need for eachother. We were now on Edward's bed.

A four poster king sized bed, with black silk covering it. Moans, heavy breathing and whispered words was all you could here.

"Bella baby, fuck...i can't wait any longer...shit, i don't know if i should eat your wet pink pussy first, or if i should make love to you"

His words just made me more wet, and before i could open my mouth, Edward was already kissing my thighs.

"hhhhhhhhmmmmm, i can smell your arousal so clearly. The musky scent is driving me CRAZY!" , he growled.

The feel of his wet tongue on my kitty felt amazing. i had never known recieving head could be soooooo fuckin' goooood.

"URGGGGGG!yes baby don't stop...yes...that feels so fuckin good...urhhhh..yes right THERE..YES YESSSSSSS...EDDDWARRDD! i'm so closeeeeeee, urggg,FUCKKKKKK!'. yeah so i may have wailed like a fucking porn star, but damn my man had a very talented tongue.

Once my breathing had steadied, i opened my eyes, to gaze at Edward, who was sporting a smug smirk. His hair was even messier then before, what with me pulling and tugging it while he ate my pussy.

-"My turn now." With that i pushed to lay down on the bed.

His cock was long, thick and looked oh so juciy. Yes, i may be a virgin but i watched quite a bit of porn so i had actually seen bigger dicks. Remembering all the cock sucking techniques i once read from this magazine, i began with a kiss on his cock. Slowly, as to prolong the delcious ache he would be feeling, i licked up and down his cock. With one hand sporting the parts i wouldn't be able to get my mouth on, i attacked him. Yep, i fooled him into thinking i was gonna be all slow, and then BAM, i'm sucking his dick like theres no other hand is playing with his balls, i keep rolling them around and around, and i know he is enjoying this with all his moaning and groaning, and also because of the number of times his cock has twitched.

"URGGG..yes Bella..fuckkk, thats it good girl, swallow my cock..URGGGGG! yes! baby that fells so good, your wet warm mouth feels amazing on my cock. BEllla,..baby let me fuck your mouth."


End file.
